


The Strange Duo

by Rickylee



Series: Fantasy au [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fantasy AU, JeanMarco if you squint, bertholdt is half elf half dwarf, i ship it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickylee/pseuds/Rickylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco join the party.<br/>Bertholdt had set out to find a place were he wouldn't feel so out of place. He meets many strange humans and even stranger races of old on his journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strange Duo

**Author's Note:**

> So a few weeks ago my parents and I watched the Hobbit and I had a thought "Wouldn't it be awesome to have my Shingeki babies in this setting?" So I hopped on tumblr and typed out a few prompts and headcanons for this. It's a free for all idea and would love it if others added on! For more info and inspiration on this au I tag everything as "fantasy au" on my tumblr [rickylee727]. The page is called "reibert fantasy au" [creative right? insert sarcasm]. Ummm... that's all I can think of, hop over and ask and questions regarding this AU!  
> P.S. most of everything will be on my tumblr

When Bertholdt first met the human duo Jean and Marco, he'd honestly thought they were a couple. The way they sat and slept so close to each other, the way Marco would drape himself over Jean's shoulders as the man doodled on some paper. The way Jean would rest his head in the other man's lap and so on. They were just so close to intimate, you'd naturally think they were.

So when he'd asked them if they were together, Bertholdt was hugely surprised when both humans screamed "We're just friends!" Marco had then apologized for yelling and explained that they'd been friends since babehood.

When they first met they had seen them trot over the grassy hill some days back; Bertholdt had become rather nervous. This wasn't a land were you could just take a stroll on a horse safely, there were many dangers in this land. Who were these people?

But Sasha's eyes had lit up like stars as the man on the chocolate horse waved at them, and she full on galloped toward the two. A very loud and grouchy "Dammit Sasha!" came from then man with mouse colored hair riding a steal colored mare. His mare reared back in surprise, the other man lunging over to help steady the horse.

It still made Bertholdt nervous, his horse, sensing its rider's distress became skittish till Reiner patted his thigh and said, "It's fine Bertl," The large man smiled, "there's a human settlement not too far from here, Jinea I believe it's called, obviously Sasha must know those two."

"I don't like it, there's too many people already..." Bertl whispered, Connie's horse neighed loudly in response.

Reiner's reply went unheard as Sasha wheeled her poor mare around and galloped back over to them yelling "GUYS!!! COME MEET MY FRIENDS!!!"

The two mortal men came down the hill at a slower pace, "Sasha! Shut up!" The man on the steel horse called. The man with dark hair chided him, they were too far to hear his soft voice, but it seemed to dull the other man's venom.

Sasha was bouncing in her seat, _that poor horse_. Bertl thought. He liked Sasha - he really did, she was kind, caring and an amazing cook - but she was so energetic all the time, it was exhausting to deal with.

"Bertholdt! Reiner! These are my friends from Jinea, well Jean was originally from Trost but the earthquake changed _that_." Sasha said. Connie sighed and brought his horse closer.

"A warning guys, they're a bit touchy feely to each other. Freckles is too nice for his own good and Horseface is an asshole." Connie smiled, "Haven't seen them since the Trost earthquake, I was there you know." Connie's eyes turned sad. "It wasn't nearly as bad as what happened to Shinganshina though, I heard that city is literally a hole in the ground now."

Bertholdt didn't say anything, those tremors were so big, he remembered feeling them from the mountain. The dwarves had stopped the forges for the first time in over a hundred years as a precausion. That had been almost seven years ago though. Trost being a more recent three years.

"And I'm telling you Marco, Jaeger had it coming! That fucking shifting asshole-"

"Jean! Enough, you started it anyway! Besides it doesn't matter-"

"Don't take his side!"

"Jean! Marco! Man it's been forever!" Connie called over their agruing. The name Jaeger seemed vaguely familiar to Bertl.

Both men waved back calling a "Connie!" Their horses stopped just shy of theirs. There were many arm grabbing and exclaims of "long time no see" and "how've you been" between the humans; leaving Bertholdt and Reiner feeling rather left out.

Reiner cleared his throat causing everyone took look at them. Bertl got a strange look from who he presumed to be Jean. "Care to introduce us?"

"OH! Of course!" The man with freckles cried, "I'm Marco, Marco Bodt. Originally from Jinea." Marco was rather handsome in Bertholdt's opinion. Neatly middle parted black hair, dark brown freckles dotting his cheek, square jaw. His hair was probably an undercut once, the hair at his crown longer than it was at the base.

Reiner thrust out his hand to Marco, Bertl prefered to stay silent, still nervous about these two. "Reiner Braun. Originally from Tading Town at the base of the dwarven mountian Maria." Both Reiner and Marco elbowed their companions.

The mouse-brown haired man sighed dramatically. "Jean. Jean Kirchstien, originally from Trost." Instead of a handshake, he offered a charming smirk. Bertholdt thought maybe he wasn't human, but perhaps elf... he had the sharp features and piercing gaze. His eyes were like freshly polished amber, unlike the soft brown of his companion. His hair an undercut, showing dark roots and accentuating his long but handsome face. Not a single blemish adorned his skin.

"Ah-um. Bertholdt Hoover. Also Fubar.. it.. translates funny in some languages.. um. Originally from Maria..." He trailed off, he may look human, but he wasn't. Hopefully they wouldn't ask questions.

"Maria?" Marco tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes, I'm a dwarf." Bertholdt managed a bit of pride, "I am from benieth the mountian." Reiner seemed proud at Bertholdt's straight back and unwavering voice.

"Dwarf? Aren't you a little tall to be a dwarf?" Jean sneered, earning a harsh nudge from Marco. Bertl's confidence plummeted.

"Aw.. y-yes. I'm Elf..."

"Hah? Which are you then? a dwarf or an elf?" Jean prodded. Bertl started to sweat a little. He was always so nervous about revealing his heritage.

"He's both." Reiner said a heavy hand falling on Bertl's shoulder.

"Halfling huh. Well first time I've met one." Jean shrugged. His uncaring demeanor made Bertholdt's shoulders slump in relief.

"So.. Where are you all heading?" Marco asked, changing the subject smoothly. They had started moving down the worn trail. It being plenty of room for them all. "Jean and I would like to go to Trost, we heard they're rebuilding now that it's safe to return." Bertholdt didn't comment that they were headed the exact opposite of Trost. That was their business.

"I don't want to stay." Jean cut in, "I just want to see my hometown again. Make sure my grandparents aren't doing anything too crazy." Jean shrugged, his horse was so close to Marco's their thighs brushed against each other.

"Me and Sasha are just going where ever to be honest. We've already done what we set out to do. Now we're just buying our time to get home." Connie dug into his saddle bag, tugging out some jerky. "At least that's my reason. I've got some siblings at home, me being away means one less mouth to feed."

Sasha's horse bumped into Reiner's as she lunged to grab some of Connie's jerky. "Same here! Actually, no. I just don't want to be home. Dad can manage the hunting himself."

Reiner chuckled moving his mare closer to Bertl to avoid Sasha's flailing. "For me.. well I caused a bit of a scandel back home and thought it best if I stay out of sight for a while." Bertl smiled. Reiner hadn't told him exactly what happened, only that he broke off an engagement and the bride's father wasn't too happy about it.

"What about you Bertholdt?" Marco asked. Jean was staring off toward the sunset, as if trying to commit every detail into memory.

"I'm so much taller than everyone at home.. I wanted to be somewhere where I won't be so tall... Al-also my uncle gave me the name of the elven city my mother was from. She died shortly after my birth and I would like to see where she came from. A-and why-" Bertholdt shook his head. These people didn't need to know why. He was headed for his mother's birthplace, that's all they need to know.

There were now five humans in his company and he honestly didn't like it. They were good people from what he could tell, but they made him anxious. Sasha and Connie with their silly energy that never seemed to tire. Jean's surely attitude and Marco's suspiscious kindness... it was all too much.

That night, after they had set camp and had dinner Bertholdt lay in his and Reiner's shared tent unable to sleep. Reiner was softly snoring near him, giving Bertl some comfort. He liked Reiner. He made him feel safe. He was like an unmoveable mountain, tall and broad; stong and dependable. He smelled like the pine trees that densely dotted the mountian side, of the strong metal of his sword. He smelt like _home._

Bertl felt himself move closer to Reiner's sleeping form, feeling himself relax. It'll be okay. He had Reiner with him. Kind, confident- "Bertholdt? Are you alright?" Reiner's yellow eyes had opened pinning him down with his concerned gaze.

"Yes." was Bertl's immediate reply, not wanting to burden the man with his silly worries. Reiner sat up on his elbows, the blanket falling from his bare chest. It was a warm night, neither of them wore their tunics. His near invisible brows arching indicating he didn't believe him.

Bertl sighed. "No." He rolled over to face Reiner. "Reiner there's too many people. We'll attract notice... What if we're attacked? We can hold them off no problem but what of them?"

"Come on Bertl. They may not be warriors like us, but they're still strong. You saw how Connie and Sasha held off those spiders." Bertholdt shudders at the memory. "And did you see Jean and Marco's swords? That wasn't human steal, I'm pretty sure it's elven."

"Jean had arrows too..." Bertl put in. Reiner shuffled closer till they were shoulder to shoulder. "It'll be fine. I promise, there's a town a half day away we can stay in for a few days. Jean said there's 'an asshole he needs to aquaint his foot with' there." Bertl chuckled.

"Yeah, okay." His eye started become heavy. "Reiner..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Reiner smiled, "Don't mention it."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ya.. I haven't figured out a name to call the Dwarven city beneath the mountain, nor the Elven city. I would appreciate help on those XD  
> Anyway, as stated on my page, I have races all set up and that this au is heavily influenced by LoT and the Hobbit as well as many other fantasy settings. So... yeaaah....  
> ASLO: hint hint the asshole is Eren.  
> This wont really be a full out fic because I'm terrible at finishing things and putting thoughts to words, if that makes any sense. This will probably just be in short bursts and random moments. I have a ton planned [and hopefully others do too] it's just the matter of writing it down.


End file.
